Chapter 5: The awakening of a hero
As Link returns to the Temple of Time, he knows what he has to do but as he leaves the Temple, he 's encountered by a mysterious figure named Shiek. Instead of fighting the would-be hero, Shiek informs him about the 6 temples around Hyrule and tells him who some of the Sages are, and to tell him where he needs to go. Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * 1. Once you step out of the Temple of Time, you'll realize that Hyrule Castle Town is now destroyed and populated only by Re-Deads. Because of the camera's perspective, the Re-Deads' scream won't freeze you, so you can avoid them quite easily. Hyrule Field *2. What you'll also notice that Hyrule Field will no longer have Peahats and Stalchildren. They're replaced by Big Poes that appear at random times. *3. Your first move in this troubled land is to head northeast and to Kakariko Village. Kakariko Village *4.You'll notice yet another difference in Kakariko Village since Link was a child. It now houses most of Hyrule's population now that Hyrule Castle Town is no more and uninhabitable. Though there's not much to do here, head east to the Cemetary. Potion Shop Bazaar Cemetary *5. Pull the headstone next to the number 5 to enter a new area. If you haven't learned the Sun's Song, you can also get it in the Cemetary. Dampe's Grave *6. You'll meet the spirit of Hyrule's gravekeeper Dampe (presumingly you met him earlier in the game), he'll tell you to follow him. This trek through the grave is surprisingly dangerous with small fireballs appearing suddenly at certain areas (which will engulf you in flames and slow you down). Don't fall too far behind or you'll not only lose your way, but start over again if a door closes before you reach one. *7. Once you reach the end of the grave, Dampe's spirit will give you the Hookshot which is needed to enter the Forest Temple. *8. You'll find a strange block which has the same design as on the Door of Time, play the Song of Time to make it disappear. Then you'll enter the inside of the Kakariko Windmill, here you'll collect a Heart Piece and learn the Song of Storms, talk to the Organ Grinder inside the Windmill, present the Ocarina to him and he'll teach you this song. Kokiri Forest *9. You'll notice that Link wll not get a warm homecoming when he enters Kokiri Forest. Once a lively place where the Kokiri play, is now poisoned by Forest-based enemies such as Big Deku Babas, Mad Scrubs, and Skulltulas. Though you can defeat all of the enemies, but they come back as you re-enter from a building or another area. Lost Woods *10. Once you enter the Lost Woods, take the same route you did when following the song, only now that Mido will block your path. Play Saria's Song to convince him that you're Link and he'll move allowing you to continue. Sacred Forest Meadow *11. Unlike your first trip to the Meadow. The tight corridors are now being patrolled by Moblins that'll use their spears to push you into one of the watery areas in the Meadow, trek carefully and use your Hookshot to defeat the Moblins. *12. There's one Miblin you must face head on. This one uses a club that'll send shoackwaves towards you. A special trick to defeat him is to blindside him by attacking him from behind. *13. Once you reach the Forest Temple. Shiek will appear and teach you the Minuet of Forest (a warp song that'll lead you back to the Forest Temple). Chapter 5: The awakening of a hero (Page 2)